Celeste: The Beginning
by SupaFro
Summary: Ok, I'm gonna hand this story off to anyone who wants to finish it. Email me - Jesus_lil_fropuff@hotmail.com if you're interested!
1.

Celeste: The Beginning  
  
A/N: Hey ya'all! My first FanFic! I can't believe it! Well, there is one othe fanfic author who inspired me here . . Mads! So, Mads if u read this, review please! And everyone else . .DON'T U DARE READ WITHOUT REVIEWING! I will not put my ohhter chapters up unless i get at least one review, even if it's a flame!   
TTYL!  
KT (aka - SUPAFRO!)  
  
  
  
I will tell you of Castles, of Kings and Queens, of Wizards and Mages, of Forest and City, of Good Choices and Bad Choices. I will tell you My Story.  
  
What happened, happened long ago, hundreds of years before you were born, maybe even a thousand. What happened also happened far away, with places that were so beautiful, you could only dream of being there. At least, they were beautiful until HE came. HE is a being that tells us HE is sent by the Gods to rule my people, the Brangards, and to deliver severe punishment for our behavior. Many people believe what HE says, and live in great fear of him. I, for one, don't believe his ferocious lies, and if I have any feeling at all towards him, that would be anger, and also revenge.   
  
HE came to our Country, Bagardia, when I was about eight years old. He burned crops and houses, stole from the local stores, and killed anyone who was against him or got in his way. My Da and older brother, Slyn, were against him, and they got burned at the stake. My Ma and little sister and brother, Ania and Eric, and I would have been burned at the stake, but he liked my Ma and kept us as slaves. I am the only one that made the escape back alive.  
  
So now, I live in a blinding mix of revenge, anger, and hatred, not trusting anyone, for fear they might be a spy for HE. Oh, I made a mistake. There are five people I trust. The are the Rebels, and they join me in the fight to destroy HE and all his evil doings.  
  
  
The first Rebel, and our Leader, is Quai. Quai is older, and doesn't do much of the fighting. He gives us guidance and direction against HE. When Quai was younger, his wife and child died in the fire that caused Quai to lose his eyesight. HE caused that fire. Ever since, Quai has been doing everything he can to avenge HE for his wife and child.  
  
The second Rebel, Jon, is about my age (15), and has fiery red hair that grows back as soon as you cut it, so he keeps it up in a ponytail. He fights with his actions, and is a fantastic archer and boxer. His best friend died helping the earlier resistances, and Jon has vowed, like most of us, to avenge his best friend. There is one thing different about Jon, though. He left his family, Nobles who are great allies of HE, to join us. Now, if anyone from his family sees him, they spit at him and keep on walking. They are cowards, though. They will not try to kill Jon because they are afraid of us. If you are after one Rebel, you are after them all!  
  
  
The third Rebel is Jay. Jay is clumsy when it comes to fighting, but he is BRILLIANT. Absolutely BRILLIANT. A genius. He helps us figure things out and makes our plans. Jay is tall, with brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. If I had to pick the handsomest one out of the Rebels, I think Jay would be it! He is about 17, and was the ladies' favorite until he joined us. Now he is looked at as an outcast. Like all of us. All of us are outcasts. But we have our own family, the Rebels. Jay is also different. He joined us simply because he knew that HE was wrong. He left everything he knew was safe behind simply because of what he believed in. I think, personally, he is the bravest of us all.   
  
I am the fourth Rebel. You already know why I joined, so I will tell you about me. I am short, with red-brown hair and purple eyes. I am not pretty, though Jay often jokes about how he will marry me one day (at least, I think he is joking...I HOPE he is joking!). How do I help the Rebels out? I have Magic. I can open doors that are locked with the wave of a hand. I can also do many other things that no other Human being is capable of doing. I am the only person still alive with the Magic. HE fears Magic, so he killed everyone else like me off. He won't kill me, though. I won't let him. I am also the only girl in the Rebels. All other girls are on HE's side. They are all in love with him. He cast some sort of spell on them to make them think that he is the only one they can give their heart to. My hair is cut short to look like a boy', so he doesn't know I'm a girl.   
  
The fifth Rebel is the youngest Rebel of all time. His name is Ran, but we call him Ranny. He is only ten years old. He is the brother of Jon, and had nowhere else to go, so we took him in. He helps sometimes, and is a sweet boy, but most of the time he is just in the way. We only keep him because we know if we don't, he will probably wind up in HE's school for orphans. It's not really a school; it's really like a slaves quarters. The boys become field workers, and the ladies become house slaves. It's horrible, and we would never, EVER want ANYTHING like that to happen to Jon's little brother.  
  



	2. 

A/n: Hey Everyone! tada! You got what you asked for . . .Chapter 1! Now, keep on sendin' those reviews and I'll keep writin'. Deal? Good  
TTYL!  
KT (aka Supafro)   
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Meeting  
  
  
  
  
HE has done a most terrible thing. HE has dared to kill a Rebel member, one of my very best friends. HE has killed Jacque. Jacque was Jay's brother. Jacque was two years younger than I was, but we got along great. And now he's gone. He went to free some children at the orphanage, and was caught. HE started torturing him, and asking where we were hidden and what we would do next. All Jacque would say is that if HE killed him, HE would have to deal with the wrath of the Rebels. So HE killed him. I won't mention how. It's too gruesome to put down on paper. But, since HE killed one of us, we have to fight back, somehow. We are having a meeting of all the members tonight. The five I mentioned before are only the ones that I work with. There are hundreds more groups like us, and we all meet tonight.  
  
How did I find out? I walked into the kitchen this afternoon to get something to eat, and found everyone so somber that it scared me. In the kitchen were Quai, Ron, and Ranny. I said, jokingly, "What happened? It looks like you guys are mourning someone's death!" They just gave me this look like I was so stupid and ignorant to be making jokes like that, and they didn't answer me. That is when I asked, "Where is Jay? He's okay, right?" (Jay went with Jacque to get the orphans.) They still did not answer me. I knew that I had to find Jon.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
When I found Jon, he was out near the garden well, thinking. This bothered me, because thinking is, no offense to Jon, something he only does when something is seriously wrong. I walked up to him and stood there, waiting for him to notice me. He didn't, so I spoke up.   
  
"Jon? What's going on? Did something happen?"  
  
"Aye. Jacque has been killed."  
  
I couldn't believe what he had just said!  
  
"Nice Joke, but not funny. Especially not these days."  
  
"It's true I tell you! Jay just got back from the orphanage. He is the only escapee. They caught Jacque and the few orphans that Jay and Jacque were trying to take."  
  
I tried not to cry, I really did. I held it in for a couple hours, but when I was allowed to See Jay again, (he had been tired, bruised, and scraped when he came back, and Quai wanted no one to disturb him) I burst into tears. "Come over to the bed," Jay said. Still crying, I walked over to him. He reached out and gave me a hug, and then he, too, started crying.   
  
"I knew HE was doing this to Rebels, but I didn't realize it would one day effect us too. Why Jacque? Why?" I sobbed.   
  
Jay had stopped crying, and was trying to console me, "We never know when things this tragic are going to happen. And when they do, everyone is heartbroken. But, now I have an even bigger reason to resist HE. From now on, I will fight like you do, for a member of my family. But don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone else to know but you, because you were the closest Rebel to Jacque, and you are the closest Rebel to me."   
  
And then, he took my head in his hands, and kissed my forehead. I looked up into his eyes, and saw something that I will remember forever. The look he had on I can't even describe with words, except to say that it made my insides fell warm, and kind of ticklish. I realized that I was smiling foolishly, and quickly put on a frown. That couldn't hide what I was feeling, though. I hurriedly ran out of the room to the kitchen again. Everyone was then spreading the news to the other Rebel groups. I stood there, in the stupid daze I was in, until Jon gave me something to do. "You stay here while we go out and tell the other Rebels what happened. I need you to watch over Jay. He can't take care of himself yet. Is that alright with you?" he said. "Huh? Oh, uh yeah, okay. I'll stay here." I was till trying to get back to my actual self instead of the stupid idiot that took over for now. "Man, it looks like you were just kissed by the Prince," he said jokingly. "You don't know how close to the truth you are" I muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing eventful happened while they were all gone, because Jay refused any help whatsoever. But when they got back, Quai told me there would be a meeting of the Rebels that night. We had to put on the special cloaks I made that make us invisible to get there, because now, most likely, HE had all his troops out on the watch for us. We hurried along the dark streets to the sewer hole, where we helped Jay get in and then got in ourselves. The sewers were the only safe place to hold the Rebel meetings because we could get carried away sometimes, and it could get so loud that we had the troops storming in and taking some of us every time. Now, if we hold it in the sewers, I can put a spell on our voices so that to everyone else, we sound like a bunch of upset rats.   
  
When we arrived at the designated sewer, we all sat down on a pipe, waiting for the meeting to begin. I wanted this meeting over as soon as possible, because I needed to get to my special spot and think a lot of things over. Also, this place stinks like you couldn't imagine. We started at about half past eight, and fought about twenty different things until twenty after nine. That was the point when Jay tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "Do you think you could get their attention long enough that I could speak?"   
  
"Sure, why not!" I said with a sly grin on my face. I put a quick spell on my voice to make it sound like a mountain was moving and screamed, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE MINUTE!" I wish I could have captured the look of terror on everyone's face at that moment. It was hilarious! Then, Jay started to speak.  
  
"Do you realize we just wasted an hour on nothing? Minute by minute, more slaves are going into HE's palace, turning into the zombies that come out of that palace in about a year. More Rebels who could not make it tonight are probably praying that we figure out some way to save them, and what about the ones we couldn't save? Do you feel as stupid as I do for arguing this long? It accomplishes nothing! Now, can we get to the business we all came to this meeting for!?"  
  
I don't know of everyone was as shocked as I was, but they sure looked it. We all sat there for about two minutes, silent. It was a miracle. Then, all of a sudden, everyone was throwing plans and ideas out on the table, each Rebel cooperating with the next. I looked over at Jay to see he was smiling, and I started smiling too.  
  



	3. 

A/N: Okay peeps, I am doing this outta the mercy of my own heart. You don't deserve the next chapter. I have only gotten ONE review since I put the last chapter up. Now, wether that's because the chapter stinx, I'll neva know BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWS MY STORY! So, no more chapters till I get at least five reviews!  
TTYL,  
KT (aka - Supafro)  
  
Chapter 2 - Decisions  
  
  
Nothing really happened until a week after that meeting, when I went to market to buy some food for us. I was picking up a watermelon and shaking it to see if it was ripe, when all of a sudden, I heard, "There he is! Get him!" I looked around in panic, thinking the big, burly soldiers were talking to me, but it turned out that they were talking about this new Rebel who had only joined a couple moths ago. I hadn't really talked to him, just seen him at the meetings, but you have to help a Rebel in trouble, even if you don't know them. It's a Rebel law. I quickly decided that using Magic would be the safest thing to do in public like this, because if I gave away my identity, the soldiers would almost definitely capture both of us.   
  
I started concentrating on one soldier at a time, putting a different obstacle in front of each of them to give the new boy more time to hide. Then, someone knocked into me, making me loose my concentration, and breaking the spell I had put on the last soldier. He reached out and grabbed the Rebel boy, and was gone.   
  
I was stunned. I had never actually seen a Rebel get taken before. I wanted to cry again, but I didn't. I didn't want to cry two times in three days, only a wimp would do that. I trudged home slowly, not wanting to face anyone there. I tried to slip in the back door, but Ranny found me. "Hey guys! Celeste is here with the food," he shouted. Creep, I thought.   
  
"Hey, Great! Do you want me to help you with... Whoa! What happened to you?" Jay said.  
  
"Nothing, I just need to think...could we talk about this later?" I muttered.  
  
"Yeah, uh, sure, no problem." he replied, a little disgruntled at my blunt reply. I could tell he was concerned, but I couldn't have given a fig's apple what he though at that moment. I just wanted to get away as soon as possible.  
  
After we had all the groceries put away, I went to my little willow tree and sat in the crook of its branches. Jay followed me outside.  
  
"Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
I told him the whole thing. I must have looked really upset, because when I looked back at him, he was looking, no, staring at me.   
  
It made me uncomfortable, so I said; "Did you hear anything I said? Or were you staring at me the whole time?"  
  
"You know, when you grow up, you are going to be gorgeous "  
  
"Shut-up! I'm pouring my heart out to you, and this is what you get out of it? Thanks a lot." I shoved him so hard he fell out of the tree branch he was sitting in.  
  
"I'm serious...you are a whole lot prettier right now than some of the girls who used to chase me that were five years older than you." By this time he was up off the ground and three inches away from my face. I could feel his breath, and smell the mint that he used to bathe with this morning. It smelled good . . . Really good.  
  
"Can we get back to what I was talking about, or are you going to be like this all day?" I was trying to keep my composure, and not melt into a little puddle at his feet, so I snapped at him.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy, I'm just kidding. I'm going to tell you what you already know. That's not the last Rebel capture you're ever going to see. This is a long and horrible war between HE and us. It won't be over for a while.  
  
"This probably isn't the right time to tell you, but I know you would want to know. No one else wanted me to tell you, but I knew you would be angry with me if I didn't. Quai has decided it's time for you to join us on the big escapades. You know, like saving orphans, and that sort of thing. You are DEFINITELY going to see rebels get captured, I guarantee it. The question is, can you deal with it? I know you can, but do you know?"  
  
When he ended, he was closer than he was before he had started talking. It looked like he was about to kiss me, but all of a sudden he turned around and walked away, leaving me in a very confused state of mind.  
  
As Jay walked back into the house, I thought about what he said. Could I deal with the horror of seeing friends get killed? Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough, I thought. Then, I made up my mind, and decided to tell Quai that I would help with the big escapades if he asked.  



	4. The First Escapade

A/N: Ok, You guys did your part! I got nine reviews rom ya'all YAY! On another note . . . I HATe this capter. It's boring to me, but I had to add somehting to keep the story going. Don't worry, the story only gets better from here. R/R, peeps!   
TTYL,  
KT (aka - Supafro)  
O, and another thing . . . . (drum roll please) . . . . This has no TP characters in it! Please don't hurt me! I put t up b/c I tought ya'all would enjoy it. It's just like the TP stories, but different. Flames if need be to that one. Sorry guys:(  
TTYL,  
KT (aka - Supafro)  
  
Chapter 3 - The First Escapade  
  
  
We had a meeting of the Rebels again. The Head Rebels said we were in need of new, younger blood for Rebels. Quai offered our troop to get some young boys and maybe even a girl from the orphanage. He assigned Jay, Jon, and I to do the task.   
  
I was nervous, and couldn't sleep the night before the escapade, so when we rose be fore the sun, I was all rigid and jumpy. Jay calmed me with a cup of coffee and some soothing words, and I was fine again. It took us about three hours of walking to get there, because He placed the orphans far out so no one could reach them easily. By the time the castle was in sight, the sun was overhead, and we decided to eat and try to rest until nightfall.  
  
  
*******  
  
When we got up, it was pitch black out, and we had forgotten a lamp.  
  
"No big deal, I'll just use Magic." I said.  
  
"You can't. They have a spell around the castle that detects Magic powers." Jon replied.  
  
"Well, that's not good," I observed.   
  
Looking around, I grabbed a huge branch that was lying on the ground, and lit it with my flint stones.   
  
"This should do at least until we get into the castle." I said.  
  
Jon and Jay started fighting over whom was going to hold the torch, so I just started walking ahead to the castle.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?!" hissed Jon.  
  
"Well, since you two or so busy arguing over such a petty little thing, I figured I would just go save the orphans by myself."  
  
Jay asked me, "Well, if you're all high and mighty, who do you think should hold the torch?"  
  
"Me." I said with a wicked grin on my face.  
  
Jon and Jay gave up, and we started towards the castle. When we got to the back entrance, we found something very surprising, and a little upsetting.   
  
"There never used to be guards here!" Jay moaned.  
  
Jon had a solution. "What if we try to climb the side wall? It's solid rock, but there are little clefts in which we can put our feet."  
  
I asked how he would know considering that, growing up in the Noble Court, he would never have had to climb the wall.  
  
"It's the way I used to use to escape the Balls, and parties, and all that nonsense," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Quick, I hear footsteps!"  
  
We ran around to the side and started climbing as fast as we could up to the top. We made it just in time, because as soon as we stepped into the orphanage window we heard, "Hey! They disappeared! Quick, check all the entrances,"  
  
While the guys were catching their breath, I went around to find out where the boys' and girls' dormitories were. I was walking quickly and stealthily, and not paying attention to anything but the pid-pad of my feet. All of a sudden I heard, "Hey! I found one! 'Urry up he's gettin' away!" I ran like lightning down the hall and into the closest unlocked door. I closed my eyes and waited until I did not hear any more footsteps, and then I opened the door. Gods! I thought. What happened to Jay and Jon?  
  
I seared down the hallway, frantically hissing their name in every corner and open door. Then, I felt hands grab me by my hair and I was pulled into a dark room. I was about to kick the person in between the legs, when I recognized the voice.  
  
"Are you trying to get us all murdered? Don't go off on us like that again, or you'll never be able to come with us!" Jon hissed at me.  
  
I couldn't help it. I tried to hold the tears in. I really did. But the thought that kept going through my head was my two best friends being dragged off by HE's guards to be put to death. The tears started rolling down my cheeks, and Jon gave me this disgusted look.  
  
"Hey, think you could go a little easier on her? This is only her first escapade!" Jay sounded angry.   
  
Jon grumbled an answer, but I didn't bother to figure out what it was, I was too upset.  
  
We trudged along as quietly as we could so as not to cause anymore disturbances, and when we reached the girls' dormitory, Jay stopped to give us all a plan.  
  
"Okay, Celeste. I'm giving you a big job for your first escapade. I want you to wait here until the lights in the dormitory go out, and then I want you or use your Night-Vision, and pick out some sturdy girls that aren't old enough to be Zombies yet. Got it? It's really important that you understand."  
  
"Won't the curse around the castle pick up her Night-Vision?" Jon asked.  
  
"No. The curse only picks up things that are strictly Magic. You have to be trained to use Night-Vision. It's not magic. Anyway, after you get the girls, I want you to throw the rope I'm gonna give you out the window, and as quietly as you can, slide down and meet us at the tree where we slept. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." I answered.  
  
It took about twenty minutes for all the dormitory lights to go out, and then I sneaked in. It was quiet, except for the snoring of some little girls. The conditions were horrible. All over the floor was hay and dirt. No tiles, or even wood under their feet. Just dirt. The little girls, eight and under, were still in cribs. Nine and up were in little cots that were too small for them. The stench was terrible, and I covered my face with a scarf.   
  
I took a quick look around with the Night-Vision, and found out I wasn't the only one examining something.  
  
"Who are you? You're not going to take us to work in the middle of the night, are you?"  
  
"Shh. Don't wake anyone else up yet. My name is Celeste. Are you in love with HE?"  
  
"In love? Like all the other girls? HA! That's a laugh! He killed my family; how could I love him?"  
  
"Fantastic. Would you like to join the Rebels, Miss..... um...."  
  
"Shawna. Call me Shawna. Everyone else does. The Rebels? Aren't they fighting to destroy HE?"  
  
"Sort of. There are a lot of guys, but I'm the only girl. We need more. How about it?  
  
"Will I be able to live somewhere other than this sewer hole?"  
  
"You will probably end up sharing a room with me in a house that always has food."  
  
"You've got me. What do I have to do?"  
  
"First, give me names of two other girls we can take with us tonight. Girls who think the same thing about HE that we do."  
  
"Well, let's see...there's Lina, she's about twelve, and you'll probably want Rakshan. She's of the Browns. She would be TONS of help.  
  
"A Brown?"  
  
Shawna was right. Browns were a People that wandered all over the world in tribes. The all had chocolate colored skin, and was always trained to fight. Unless, you had been trained too, there isn't a real big chance you're going to win a fight against them. We could use Rakshan.  
  
"Wake them up, and be careful not to wake anyone else up while you're doing it. "  
  
Shawna did as she was told, and woke up Lina first. Lina was tall and lanky, with chestnut brown hair. She had black eyes that were slanted, like the People that live in the East. She had a determined air around her, as if nothing could stop her.  
  
"I have agreed to go with you, just let me in on all the action."  
  
"No problem," I answered.  
  
Next came Rakshan. I thought Lina was tall! This girl was twice the size of me, and was in perfect physical condition. She, too, had a look of determination.  
  
"I will go with you. Anything to get out of this shakkan."  
  
"Shakkan is Brown for, well, the place you go if you don't go up with their Gods." Lina told me.  
  
"Okay, next thing we have to do is cut your hair like mine. I have the shears, just make sure all your hair gets into this bag so we don't leave any evidence. Hurry up!"  
  
Lina and Shawna were willing, but Rakshan was a little hesitant.  
  
" 'Tis against the book of Shannan to cut hair!"  
  
"Would you rather be here and obey the book, or out there, free, with breaking just one little book rule?" Hissed Shawna.   
  
" It's against Rules, it is. But I'll do it anyway."   
  
We cut all the hair and put it into the bag. It took a little while because it was still dark, and we had to make sure to get every strand of hair. But, eventually we went to the window and threw out the rope. Rakshan went fist, then Lina, Shawna, and last, me.   
  
We reached the bottom and ran all the way to the tree, and there we met up with Jay, Jon, and one boy named Chander, and one who turned out to be Rakshan's brother, Nannook.   
  
We didn't talk, just grabbed the stuff we left by the trees and started walking home. By the time we got there, it was Midmorning, and we were all exhausted. We set up cots big enough for our new comers, and went to sleep. Or rather, everyone else went to sleep. I was kept awake by Quai's incessant talking. Then, a knock on the door. And then, wait, no way! The head Rebel's voice! At our house! I jumped out of bed immediately and ran down the stairs to quickly straighten up as much of the house as I could. Too late. I was stopped at the bottom of the stairs by the head Rebel himself, Master Joy Quang.   
  
"Well, someone seems to be in a bit of a hurry," he said, as I almost knocked him over.   
  
"Oh, Gods! I'm so sorry! I never watch where I'm going! I'm such a klutz!" I cried.  
  
While I'm giving my sincere apologies, I hear a faint laugh upstairs growing louder, and coming closer.  
  
"Only you could manage to almost kill the head Rebel." Jay gasped between guffaws.  
  
I could feel the heat rise in my face and only glared at Jay until he eventually quieted down.   
  
"Quite alright, I assure you," Master Joy smiled. "Actually, I came to congratulate you. You are the first Orphanage operation that has been successful in a long time. My wife and I would like you to join us for dinner one night. How about a fortnight from now?"  
  
A fortnight? That would hardly be enough time to get ready! Clothes to make hair to style...  
  
"A fortnight from now sounds terrific! We'll see you then." replied Quai.  
  
"Great! Now, I really must be off. The wife won't feed me if I'm any later than I am now." And with that, Master Joy left.  
  



	5. The Dinner

Chapter 4 - The Royal Dinner  
A/N: Okay ya'all . . .this is a short one . . .forgive me . . . .the next chap. is betta i swear . . . .As always . . .no more chaps till i get at least 5 more reviews!  
TTYL,  
KT (aka - supafro)  
  
With only a fortnight left to get ready, I was in a tizzy from the day Master Joy asked us to the night of the dinner. Why was I making such a big deal? Because, usually, if you get invited to the head Rebel's house, it's to receive an award, and tons of people are there. I did not want to be caught off guard.   
  
The major problem was what to wear. Slacks or skirt? Slippers or boots? So many decision! I had some extra money left over from a long time ago, and used it to but some pretty bluish-green material. I also had my hair done in the latest fashion, corn rows, which was kind of hard since my hair is kind of short. But, I managed it, and it turned out really nice. The material I made into a long, form-fitting, silk gown. It was a little more low cut around the neck than I was used to, but it looked fabulous. It had no frills, or ribbons, and was very elegant and mature.  
  
When I was dressed, with some eye color and rouge on, I went downstairs to wait for the carriage. As I was going down the stairs, I heard shouting going on downstairs.  
"How come you get to escort Celeste into the dining hall? What makes you so sure she'll want to go with you?" That was Jon's voice. I couldn't believe he was arguing about me! But whom was he arguing with?  
  
"Oh, get off it Jon. I'm the oldest, so I get to take her. It's law." Oh, so he was arguing with Jay! I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Two men, both handsome, arguing over the likes of me? It was so absurd I started laughing, and the tears started pouring out of my eyes. I calmed down before I went downstairs though, because I wanted to make a stunning entrance.  
  
"Hello, boys. Ready for our big debut?" I must have made the entrance I wanted, because immediately after they saw me, they stopped arguing and stared, jaws dropped, at me.  
  
"Wow. I, uh, umm..." That was all that Jon could say. It was hard not to laugh in his poor face.  
  
"See? I told you she would be more gorgeous than the girls we are used to would. Now, ready for me to take you to the dinner?" Jay was acting so airy, and that was not like him.   
  
I got angry, and started scolding him in a very loud voice, "What makes you think that I want to go with you? You didn't even ask my opinion! I thought you respected ladies, Jay. Right now you are both acting like idiots! Besides, I already promised myself to Quai for tonight." By the time I had ended my little tirade, I was very disappointed in the two boys for their actions, and wasn't going to speak to them for the rest of the night.  
  
At that moment, Quai walked into the downstairs foyer where we were standing, and offered me his arm. I didn't think he had heard what just happened, and I wasn't about to tell him. It was too embarrassing. We started walking out the door, first Quai and I, then Chander and Rakshan. Next came Lina and Nanook, with Jay and Jon dragging along in the back, pouting. Ranny couldn't come because he was too young. He could take care of himself at home, so we decided just to let him stay here while we were gone.  
  
After standing outside for a few minutes, Three carriages pulled up to take us to the Mansion. Quai and I got in the first one. Jay tried to get on my good side by holding the carriage door for me, but I elbowed him in the stomach. I was still mad that they were so shallow and selfish as to argue over me in front of my face. Jay looked like he was going to throw up, and quickly walked away. Quai gave me a Look, but didn't say anything. I was grateful, because all of a sudden, I felt really bad for Jay. That look on his face wasn't from my elbow; it was from me being so immature as to hold this against them. Not that I was going to let Jay know that I was sorry anytime soon, though. I climbed up into the carriage with Quai, Lina, and Nanook. Everyone else got into the following carriages, and we started off for the Mansion.  
  
  



	6. An Unaccounted Surprise

Chapter 4 - The Royal Dinner  
(A/N - Hey ya'all! It's been a while since I updated. . . I have MAJOR writer's block on this one . . .so this might be the last chapter that may ever go up . . If u have ne ideas, or even want to co write with me, email me! Jesus_lil_fropuff@hotmail.com! Got it! AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
If I do get another chapter, I will not put it up unless i have 5 NEW reviews. Got it? Good.  
TTYL,  
KT)  
  
When the Mansion came into view, I was surprised to see many soldiers guarding the front yard. "Hmm, how odd. Maybe he just need the extra protection after our escapade," I thought.  
  
"Halt! Where do you think you're going?" Sneered one of the guards.  
  
Quai spoke up. "We are here as guests of the Head Rebel. He has invited us to his table to join him for dinner tonight."  
  
"You ain't goin' no where. Let's go men!'  
  
Before I knew what was happening, one of HE's Imperial guards had me in his arms, ready to throw me into one of the wagons they had waiting. I screamed and kicked as much as I could, but he was too strong for me.   
  
"Help! Jon! Rakshan! Nanook! Someone! Help!" I screamed and screamed, but no help came. I found my self being thrown into a prison wagon, right on top of Jay.  
  
"Gods' Heads! Celeste, are you okay?" Jon was checking me to make sure I had not broken anything.  
  
"Geroff! I'm fine!' I scrambled to the window to see what was happening and felt like I was going to throw up. Scattered al over the place were bodies of the people that I loved. To the right, a guard had just finished thrusting a sword deep into Jon's chest. Jon screamed, then fell. I started to cry. "Damn these stupid tears! They're not gonna help me in here! Damn everyone! Why?!" To the left, Guards were pushing the bodies of Nanook, Rakshan, and Lina into the Dead Cart. Quai was tied and beaten and put into another wagon like ours. From what I could see, he was unconscious.  
  
I sank down to the floor of the wagon and started sobbing. Jay was startled, and got up to look out the window for himself. He sank down too, but only to be with me. He didn't cry.   
  
"Celeste, stop! This is not going to help! We need to think of something to do. Celeste, are you listening?"  
  
I wasn't. My body was wracked with sobs, and I couldn't stop. It had been a long time since I had cried like that. I could see that Jay didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed me by the shoulders, then put his hands on my face, gently, and kissed me. I must admit, I shut up nicely then, still marveling at the voltage that went through my body when he kissed me. I stared up at him looking down at me, confusion on his face. Slowly, I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around me. He tilted my chin just so, and gave me another kiss, this time more passionate. His hands were all over me, up my back, and around my body, and I didn't care one bit. After we stopped, I realized I was short of breath and so was Jay.   
  
"Well, now what do we do?" I asked.  
  
"You know what? I can't remember!" Jay started smiling and went to kiss me again, but was interrupted by the lurching of the wagon. I held onto him tightly, afraid he might be taken away if I let go.  
  
"You can hold onto me, just let go a little bit. I can't breathe" He spoke softly to me, and gently pulled my hands apart a little. I was embarrassed, and quickly let go.  
  
"Hey! Not all they way!" He started laughing.  
  
" Well, isn't this a little ironic, here we are prisoners of HE, and in a prison wagon, and I couldn't be happier. I don't think Jay could be happier either." I leaned up and, with a smile, I asked him what he thought of me now.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I lost myself in you the first time I saw you. You were just too hard - headed to let me anywhere near you. So, I feel the same way I always have, except maybe happier because you share the same feeling about me, right?"  
  
I smiled at Jay and he put his arms around me. I don't think I ever felt more at home anywhere else like I did in his arms. They were strong, and sure, and warm. I fell asleep to the rocking of the wagon, and Jay's soft humming.   
  
The next thing I remember hearing was, "Get up, ya lousy Pests! Time to get out!"   
  
I opened my eyes, and grew accustomed to the light. Then I realized where I was. I was at the Prisoner's entrance of HE's castle.   



End file.
